Extra Ordinary
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: Obito Uchiha was running late again but at least this time he had an honest to goodness excuse, "But Sensei, it's true a girl fell from the sky, so I took her to the hospital." FemNaru/Obito DeagedFemNaru TimeTravel
1. The Girl Who Fell and The Boy Who

**Extra Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Originally this chapter was the first two chapters but I decided to combine them. So, in other words, chapter 2 '** **Uchiha phobia' is now a part of chapter 1 but that's not all I have fixed some spelling, grammar, and added new content. It's not something that requires a re-read if you don't wish to do so though.**

 **This is a FemNaruto story where Naruto was born as a girl, this story is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Fell From the Sky and The Boy Who Unfortunately Was Crashed Into

Obito Uchiha awoke early for once, so early in fact that he was sure that nothing be it an old lady in need of help with her groceries or a cat stuck high up in the tallest tree would make him late. In fact, today he was pretty sure he could do both if he really had to and still he'd make it to the training ground to meet his team with time to spare.

The genin was running to the training ground all the while sporting a huge grin, he could just imagine it now. Kakashi apologizing for all those times he was rude to him despite his good excuses and they were good ones.

His daydreaming got the better of him for a moment as he pictured the scene within his mind, 'I'm sorry for never being understanding, I now know that I was wrong about you this whole time. You are truly an inspirational ninja and I hope to be just like you one day.'

Imagining Kakashi's apology was great and all but even better than that would be Rin's reaction. She would finally realize just what a great ninja he was all the while confessing her love to the Uchiha. That would make for the perfect day and today it just might happen well maybe, a boy could dream after all.

And dream he did or more accurately daydream. This time about his female teammate, 'You were here even earlier than me today, I never realized what a dedicated ninja you are! Oh Obito, you're the love of my life! Who needs Kakashi when I have someone as great, talented and as on time as you are!'

The dark-haired boy laughed merrily and continued on with the same daydream as he pictured his sensei Minato in the background looking on. Minato nodded his head all the while with a proud smile adorning his face before ruffling Obito's hair and telling him how proud of him he was, 'Great job being on time Obito, you showed up before Kakashi even. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite student, I'm so proud of you.'

The young Uchiha boy couldn't keep the growing grin off of his face at his own imagination so lost in his own world he barely avoided running into some early morning civilians going about their day. With his ninja skills though he managed to dodge around them before turning his head yelling back a quick, "Sorry about that," with a wave of his hand at the disgruntled villagers he turned around and continued on.

After the close call, the young ninja started to pay more attention to his surroundings and shook away his fantasies. It wouldn't do to be late or embarrass himself by running into a tree or something. It wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately.

And Obito just knew that Kakashi would pick up on it if that happened today with his 'I'm cool, so I know everything embarrassing that you've ever done stare'. It was a real look he knew this because he had experienced it many times before.

After running for another minute this time more focused on his destination Obito noticed something strange. He slowed to a stop as his curiosity got the better of him. There was nothing visually noticeable around him just a feeling, it was one that was kinda familiar yet somehow not at the same time. How that made any sense he wasn't sure.

The young Uchiha ninja carefully surveyed the surrounding area for the source of this feeling, all the while wishing that he'd already activated his Sharingan. Still, after a moment of nothing happening, he started to feel silly because nothing was happening.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly the Uchiha laughed aloud at his self.

It seemed that he got worked up over nothing.

It was a good thing nobody else saw it.

Deciding that it must have all just been in his head the genin was about to shake off the weird feeling for good when he suddenly knew that he needed to look up.

Obito followed his instinct and tilted his head upwards to the sky and without a moment to spare as his eyes catch the sight of a girl falling from the sky. Panicked and without any time to think or react in any other fashion he used his body to catch her. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't something cool like out of a movie where he caught and cradled her in his arms after a heroic catch. No, it was his body that cushioned the fall and so they both went down hard.

"Owww..."

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow... and today too, man that smarts."

The boy did his best to sit up despite the wave of pain from the unexpected catch and fall. However with that in mind, his eyes shoot open to see the girl, she was laying on top of him and not moving.

"Ahh, a dead body!" He shouted prematurely, luckily being as early as it was no one rushed to his aid.

Before he could continue to further panic he felt something. It was her chest moving against him, that meant she was breathing so she was alive just unconscious. Thus ended the ninja's mini panic attack.

He gave a sigh of relief until his hand landed on something wet. Dark eyes widen as his mind quickly registered what it was... blood.

"She's hurt!"

As quickly and carefully as the young ninja was able he moved her gently to the ground. His own body was sore but easy enough to ignore as he looked over the girl. He would guess that she was around his age and very wounded, to put it bluntly, to him it looked like she was in a serious fight and lost badly.

That wasn't what was important though and neither was the fact that he didn't recognize her, what with the girl's bright blonde hair and markings like whiskers on her cheeks he probably should have if she was a ninja from the leaf. None of that mattered to him at the moment.

He only had one job that did, he needed to help her. It was second nature for him to help those in need and she most definitely qualified as in need of some help.

As he observed some more the Uchiha saw that her blood was in her hair mostly so obviously she appeared to be suffering from a head wound. He couldn't tell if it was as bad as it looked, he wasn't a medic. Rin might know what to do but she wasn't here but he was… but what could he do?

He was pretty sure that bleeding from the head was never a good thing.

There were other various cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs with blood here and there but nothing too worrying at least at first glance. Then a new thought occurred to him what if the cuts were infected or poisoned... what did poison look like anyway? They went over it in the academy but it had been boring and so the boy had tunned it out and instead practiced making paper cranes with instead of taking notes. He regretted not paying better attention now.

Nothing to be done about it so he just hoped she wasn't poisoned and continued his inspection where he found most of the blood originated from not her head as he first thought but her chest. In fact, there was a rather large gash across it. How did he miss that? It was huge!

It was certainly the most worrisome injury the blonde had and it put the one on her head to shame. The blood coming from there was the source of her stained dress. He couldn't even tell the original color because of it, the wound appeared to still be bleeding even whereas the other blood looked less fresh and darker like when it was old and dry.

He knew he shouldn't pick up an injured person less you injure them more, but he couldn't think of any other way to help her since there was no way he was leaving her alone until he got help.

So, trying not to aggravate her injured body he carefully placed one of his arms under her legs and the other to support her upper back. She didn't so much as groan as he moved her head to rest against him.

Once he was sure of his hold on the mysterious girl the young ninja took off at full speed toward the hospital being as careful as he was able all the while.

Nothing noteworthy happened on the way as most people were still sleeping. Only one or two civilians might have been startled by the sight of a young ninja carrying a small bloody body, but it was a ninja village so no one bothered to stop him and ask questions.

It felt like a much longer journey than it actually was due to him worrying about whether or not her injuries were life-threating.

Obito knew it was likely impossible given his chosen path in life but if he could help it he'd rather avoid anyone dying.

* * *

He decided then and there while entering the hospital that while he was never going to be a medical ninja like Rin was training to be he needed to at least learn the basics and what injuries were serious ones. Maybe even some minor first aid so they wouldn't bleed out before getting some real aid... he was quite sure that the amount of blood on her wasn't a good thing, after all, how much can a small girl his age even have in her body?

Once inside those thoughts took a back seat as he called out for help, luckily the medical staff was quick to act. He watched them carting her away without first asking questions, that didn't last, part of him wanted to go with her as he felt responsible for the blonde after having found her, or did she find him?

Either way, it was not up to him as a nurse started to question him then.

The questions all come at once.

"What happened to her?"

"What's her name?"

"Who's her sensei?"

"Does her family know that she's here?"

Those questions and many more fell from the nurse's mouth but all Obito could tell her was, "I don't know...", to everything for a while until he finally just had enough of all the questions that he couldn't answer and blurted out the truth, "I don't know, okay!? She just fell out of the sky and was hurt so I brought her here!"

That certainly silenced the nurses long enough to finally ask a question of his own, "Is she gonna be okay?"

One of the medical staff seemed to think about it for a minute before replying, "You can take a seat or come back later, and we'll inform you about what we can. Since you're not her teammate or family it will not be much but at least we'll be able to let you know if she's alive."

The genin nodded to the nurse as she turned away and left him alone with the other curious staff. He paid them no mind as his eyes trailed after the one who spoke with him, she was the one writing furiously on her chart. A part of him wanted to steal it, he knew it wouldn't be hard and he really wanted to read whatever it was she wrote down.

In the end, Obito justed sighed and decided it wouldn't be a good idea and that it was probably best to wait. He walked over and sat down in an available waiting room chair all the while pondering about who the blonde girl was. Were those marks on her cheeks a clan marking? He didn't recognize them, but he hardly paid that much attention. Maybe a minor clan?

She was a ninja. It seemed likely. So did he know any clans with marks like those? He thought hard and again drew a blank. What if she was an enemy ninja? Then how did she get here if she was? Most importantly though... how the heck did she fall out of the sky like that? Some awesome jutsu gone wrong?

There was something else though before she fell on him he sensed something when he stopped it felt familiar. Maybe Minato-Sensei would know. His eyes widen as he jumped up from his chair shouting, "I'm late!"

The Uchiha then took off at high speed not noticing the disapproving glares from the people in the hospital.

* * *

While running toward the meeting place aka the training grounds he could see his previous daydream breaking into a million pieces. His mind clearly pictured previous times such as a rude non-understanding Kakashi followed by a disappointed sensei. As well as an obvious one-sided crush remaining as obviously one-sided as ever. It was his daydream turned nightmare only while he was awake!

As he ran with this new image in mind it did make him sad until he pictured the wounded young ninja he left behind in the hospital and heaved a heavy sigh. His life could be worse he supposed, at least he helped someone in need that was better than the recognition he dearly wanted.

Finally, he arrived and stopped with a skid in front of his team all of half an hour late.

Obito sucked in some air through his poor sore chest after having run so far so fast to get there, the hospital was on the opposite side of the village from their training ground area. Now that he really thought about it that might not be a smart design strategy. Kakashi glared, Rin shook her head, though for once Minato-Sensei was a bit further away talking to some red-headed woman that looked to be his teacher's age. Neither seemed to notice his arrival yet.

"What was it this time, a cat in a tree or an old lady?"

He gave Kakashi an equally annoyed look as he stood straight from his slightly hunched over position of catching his breath, "No, it wasn't either of those." Obito glared back at Kakashi as he continued his annoying patented 'I'm better than you because I'm on time and don't break the rules ever' stare.

Rin just sighed at her teammate, "Then why were you late? You know this is a crucial time for us, so you need to take this more seriously Obito for your own sake at least."

Obito who had been turned to give Rin his attention as soon as she started talking couldn't keep his eyes on her disappointed gaze for too long. He instead settled for moving his eyes back to Kakashi to glare, "It's not like that! I left really early today because I am serious about our training, it's just..."

"Something came up and some poor defenseless being needed your help specifically, right?" Kakashi said all condensing like.

Stupid Kakashi! He thought he was so smart and okay he was and so strong… he was that too and always on time, frustrated Obito did what he did best. The Uchiha tells the truth in his own unique way, he blurted it out.

"She fell out of the sky, I had to help her!"

Kakashi actually blinked noticeably before catching himself. He then went back to his normal face while Rin looked a little more understanding, "Did someone throw a rock at her?" This, of course, caused Obito to look confused, before answering though their teacher appeared in front of his team with the red-haired woman.

"Obito, good you're here," Obito looked down hearing the silent 'finally' before he glanced back up when his teacher continued, "before we get started today there's someone who wants to meet you all." The woman beside him stepped forward with a big smile and declared herself loudly, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki," then lowering her voice to something that was not quite a whisper continued with, "and Minato's future wife even if he doesn't know it yet."

She then rose her voice to a normal tone and finished with, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you finally!"

Minato chuckled at that intro and even blushed a bit before he pretended to have not heard the future wife part, and asking them to introduce themselves. Rin politely responded, "Rin Nohara, I hope to be a great Medical-Nin like Lady Tsunade someday, please to meet you, Miss Uzumaki." She ended her introduction with a small bow, then it was Obito's turn and he gave her a great big grin before the boy gestured with his thumb to his chest, "I'm Obito Uchiha, the future Hokage!"

Kakashi in his Kakashi fashion snorted at this proclamation. Obito of course reacted with an ugly look thrown his way in return, "Because we all know that Hokage are known for being late and catching injured birds that fall from the sky."

"Kakashi..." Minato shook his head, then their teacher muttered something about first impressions but Obito didn't care about any of that. He can tell Minato-Sensei's attention was on him after Kakashi so he responded in his defense without thinking about his teammate's full comment was beforehand, "But Sensei, it's true a girl fell from the sky, so I took her to the hospital."

Had he been paying closer attention though he'd have realized that they all thought it was a bird or some creature that had fallen from the sky during his earlier statement and thus it wasn't like they hadn't believed him in fact, Minato was so use to his lateness he wasn't even planning on bringing it up this time...

"...Um, what?" Minato looked at his youngest student like he wasn't quite sure what to make of him right now.

"Wait... what bird?" Obito finally comprehended Kakashi's full comment and realized a moment too late that maybe for once he should have kept quiet.

"A girl?" Rin looked at her dark-haired teammate in question.

"What an interesting team you have, maybe I should get one next graduation?" Kushina half-seriously stated with another grin forming.

"..." Kakashi wondered what he did to deserve this team out of all the others, surely this was some form of punishment.

* * *

Her first thought upon regaining consciousness was did Gamabunta sit on her again?

It wouldn't be the first time.

But no this was far worse... panicked eyes darted from side to side before the girl lifted her hands, they were smaller than she remembered.

Oh hell no! Not again! Her mind screamed.

Elsewhere Minato was finishing up with his team's training for the day, it had been three days since he'd brought his girlfriend to meet his team and also since Obito happened across a mysterious wounded child.

Who apparently fell from the sky but well Obito was one for exaggerating so… he'd take that part with a grain of salt. The biggest grain to be on the safe side.

It was all very strange though, the girl was one that nobody recognized or came forth to claim.

Obito had been visiting the hospital twice a day since he found her. Once in the morning before training making him even later than normal something that Kakashi wasn't pleased with at all and once afterward, so far, no change.

Minato had visited once himself and even spoke to the Hokage about her, apparently, her wounds were healing fast... too fast to be considered normal but then again it could be a clan trait perhaps.

Which clan though he and no one else knew. It was all very odd.

On the positive side, Obito was spending more time asking Rin about medical ninjutsu than asking her out. His attempts at trying to impress her had even lessened for the time being which was, funnily enough, impressing her more now than when he was trying too.

"Bye Minato-Sensei, Rin see you tomorrow!" The Uchiha boy shouted with a wave pulling his sensei from his thoughts, "You forgot about Kakashi again!" Rin called after him frustrated before telling the two of them goodbye and running off as well.

"Right bye, Obito, see you tomorrow Rin." He waved at the both of them and then glanced at Kakashi who's face gave nothing away at being left out of Obito's farewell but then again it was sadly normal for Obito to 'forget' to say goodbye to Kakashi… really, he didn't know what he was going to do with the two of them.

If only he could lock them in a room together as Kushina suggested. Of course, instead of settling their differences it would probably end up with one or both dead, or maybe just maimed. He'd rather not have his team be handicapped as they were already a handful so that was out of the question.

Being a sensei was harder than it sounded when he was first told about it. He didn't think his own genin team was quite so problematic either, they always got along and still had polite conversation when they crossed paths.

"Well, then Kakashi how about some dinner?" The sullen-looking boy just shrugged, "I suppose."

And Kushina thought she wanted a genin team… she wouldn't be so eager if he handed off his to her for a few days… that idea actually had potential he would have to sit down and give it more serious thought later.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Obito greeted the nurses who were used to seeing him by now and they told him the news, she was finally awake!

Obito was ecstatic to hear the great news and before the staff member could properly stop him he bolted off on his way to see her. He'd been worried since he found her or rather she found him. It had been so bizarre and still, the ninja couldn't shake that familiar sensation that he'd felt right before she'd literally crash-landed on him.

Once outside her room, he didn't wait despite there being a ninja guarding it he burst inside, "You can't go in there," was heard as the ninja who he could only tell was an Anbu after the fact and mostly because the Hokage himself had turned to see him charge in.

The Hokage who had previously had an extreme look of contemplation on his face now chuckled helping to ease the genin's shock, "It's fine," he waved off the Anbu guard, "He is simply wanting to check up on the girl he found, no harm in that."

The other ninja nodded before returning to his post, "Now then as you can see she's awake and doing just fine."

That reminded Obito of his purpose long enough to stop staring at the Hokage who he'd only seen before a handful of times and never alone or alone-ish. Because the blonde-haired girl with the whisker-like marks was sitting up in her hospital bed looking at him with a blank stare in her ocean blue eyes.

Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and apologized to his Kage before approaching the girl with a friendly expression. She looked a little pale but other than that healthy enough.

"Hi, I found you and brought you here. I'm so glad to see tha-"

"Are you an Uchiha?" The girl interrupted, he blinked confused.

Shaking it off he grinned and gestured his thumb at his chest, "Yeah, I'm the one and only Obito Uchiha."

"Leave." The little girl deadpanned.

"Huh?" Obito looked from her blank stare to the Hokage who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"Leave." She commanded once more, "Why?" the Uchiha boy finally asked.

The room fell silent like the girl is trying to think of a reason for her demand when finally, it appeared that she did with her next words.

"I have an Uchiha phobia." She doesn't sound like she's joking but it's hard to tell as her face is emotionless and it didn't sound sarcastic like it would say if it was coming out of Kakashi's mouth.

Even the Hokage seemed taken aback but it seemed he didn't know whether to be concerned or to laugh.

"What… wait have you ever even met an Uchiha before!?" The dark-haired ninja demanded while flailing around.

That made her pause again and he thought 'ah ha he was right' until...

"…I've met you."

Stunned all he could do was stand there with his mouth open gaping like a fish out of water. Then the Hokage coughed catching the attention of the two in the room, "Well… I think she may be a bit tired why don't you come back again tomorrow?"

"Don't come back," the little girl crossed her arms and glared at him. But he isn't Obito Uchiha for nothing, so he glared right back at her and exclaimed, "I'll come back tomorrow."

The Hokage smiled, "Good now that that's settled do try and get some sleep," Her glare moved from the Uchiha boy and turned onto the Kage, "But-" He just shook his head like a disapproving grandfather which caused her to make a 'hmpf' sound before grabbing the thin hospital blanket and pulling it over her head while laying down facing away from them.

Obito rolled his eyes at her childishness and followed the Hokage out of the room, once there the older man turned to the genin boy, "She was informing me of her situation before you showed up," the boy looked ready to ask but stopped when the other ninja shook his head, "I'm afraid I can tell you no more on the subject but… she may have to stay here for a while so despite her earlier… words I'm sure she could use a friend."

The words 'Uchiha phobia' ring inside his head and he wants to say 'no way' to being her friend but well it was the Hokage who was asking him and well maybe she _was_ just tired? Plus, the dark-eyed boy was super curious about her…

"…Well okay I mean she can't be any worse than Kakashi anyhow."

The older ninja just chuckled at these words. Obito wasn't joking though, why didn't anyone else see just how awful his teammate really was?

* * *

The walk home to his district was uneventful for the most part just thinking over what had happened at the hospital... 'Uchiha phobia' once again played over and over in his mind before he shook his head once more trying not to feel hurt by the words when suddenly he felt it. The boy looked around it was almost exactly like what he felt before, just three days earlier when that girl whose name he forgot to ask fell from the sky.

The sky!

His head shot up searching the sky and bracing himself while half expecting another person to fall on him he blinked. Nothing happened and just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, but he did catch something orange out of the corner of his eye.

Turning he sees nothing…

Was he imagining it?

Could it have been a tabby cat?

"This is weird," maybe he needed more sleep, yeah that had to be it… he hoped so anyway because he didn't need more than one childish mean girl to drop down from the sky.

Just to be sure he looked back at the sky and was it just him or did the sky look a little different than it had before?

Obito blinked and suddenly the sky looked normal again, he rubbed his eyes he decided he had been training way too hard.

So giving himself a pep talk seemed the best way to go, "You've been working hard lately so just go home eat a nice big dinner and then go to bed." He nodded to himself, as the genin headed home he didn't notice a figure lurking nearby one that sprinted off in the direction that he'd just came from.

The hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm kinda wanting to write this mostly from Obito's side of the story because I'd like to see what theories you guys come up with but making you wait as long as Obito to get Naru's side of the story seems kinda mean so maybe I'll throw in one from Naru's side a flashback maybe… guess we will see, so what do you think is going on?** **Just so you know I try to throw in twists and turns in my story as I want to do things I haven't seen done before even if it has a similar start to some other fanfics I hope to make it different and enjoyable, so drop a review if you feel like it!**


	2. The Masked Uchiha?

**Extra Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: First off thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this! Also sorry for the extremely long wait I haven't been in the mood to write Naruto recently. This chapter is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Updated on 12/08/19 - Just like the previous chapter I combined two chapters for this so this was originally chapters 3 (The Masked Uchiha) and 4 (** **Dangos and Tomatoes) I've fixed mistakes and added some things but just like before it's nothing that makes a re-read a must.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Masked Uchiha?

The next morning Obito was on the way to the hospital before he even stopped to think about it as he'd already fallen into a new routine.

He suddenly stopped when the realization of where he was going hit him but at that point, he was nearly halfway there already, "Why am I going to check on her, she's a brat!?"

The blonde made it clear yesterday that she didn't want him around so why risk being late to training and getting hateful 'Kakashi glares' just to check up on the ungrateful girl. Not like he expected a 'thank you' or anything though that would've been nice, but was it too much to ask for someone who wasn't mean?

Just as he was talking himself into putting off visiting her until later or possibly never he noticed something off... there were too many ninjas around the area and the hospital wasn't very far away. Did something happen? He could ask the ninja but getting a response from them would be like pulling teeth. A good ninja wasn't a good gossiper.

That's when Obito noticed a group of gossiping civilians nearby so he jogged up to them, "Hey what's with all the ninjas gathered around here?" He tried to downplay his worry, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded. That was okay though because he didn't need deception like some ninjas he would just beat up the bad guys with his strength, speed, and awesome ninjutsu skills.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" The Uchiha just shook his head in a negative fashion, "Apparently somebody snuck into the hospital last night and attempted to kill a patient there." One old woman told him in a whisper-like tone.

Obito's eyes widen, "I hear it was a kid that the intruder was after." Another added making the Uchiha's thoughts go into overdrive, "A kid..." He mumbled to himself now effectively tuning out the old women.

The blonde girl popped into his head and without thinking he took off toward the hospital.

She might've been rude, but he didn't want her to be killed, not that it was her that the intruder was after, but what if it was? Why would anybody want to kill her? She wasn't that annoying!

Arriving at the hospital in record time a ninja stopped him from going further. They were obviously guarding the area, "You can't go in there." He informed the younger ninja, "Why?" Obito asked all the while trying to dodge around the man.

"Because an investigation is going on, come back later." The ninja blocking the entrance to the hospital instructed him without budging. Obito was stubborn though just like every other Uchiha and kept pestering the guard to be let in.

The hospital guard was busy still fending off the boy's attempts to get around him when a throat cleared behind the older ninja. It caught both of them off-guard, "Hokage sir I was just-"

The Hokage's expression was a weary one but still stern as he motioned for the man to stop, "It's fine the investigation is wrapping up." Obito didn't pay attention to the words exchanged after that part but vaguely understood they were to dismiss the guard.

Once the two were alone well aside from the two Anbu flanking him the Kage turned his gaze to the boy, "I guess you've heard about the intruder and came here to check up on your new friend?" Obito nodded quickly not bothering to deny that she was his friend, "Is she okay?"

The Hokage smiled slightly, "Her injuries are minor nothing to worry about." That didn't reassure the boy as much as he thought it would because that just reaffirmed his suspicions, "So the person who broke in was after her! Why?"

The older man's smile faded before he spoke, "If you would like to go see her before she gets discharged you should go now."

He wasn't going to tell him anything, why not? Obito thought he had a right to know but well he couldn't argue with his Kage. That just meant he'd have to ask the girl about it, wait a minute.

"She's getting discharged!? When?" The man nodded, "Later on today which is why I must go now I have to make arrangements." With that he patted the boy's shoulder and walked away with his two loyal Anbu guards at his side. Normally they hide out of sight when they follow him… did that mean something?

Obito shook the thought off, he hated mysteries.

Quickly sprinting inside and up to the floor currently housing the blonde-haired ball of mysteries, he takes note of the fact that there are still quite a few ninjas loitering around. It made the boy start to think that maybe the assailant got away. Why else, unless they thought the assassin had a partner... just who was this girl?

Once in front of the girl's room, the Uchiha was sure that they were still expecting someone to try something as there were two ninjas guarding it, "Um…"

"Obito Uchiha correct?" The female ninja asked causing the genin to just nod in response to the question.

"The Hokage told us that you might be visiting sometime today, go on in but please be brief."

Nodding once more the dark-haired boy went inside when the silent ninja opened the door. The door closed quietly behind him once he stepped inside.

Almost just as he remembered her from the day before sat the little girl in the hospital bed, but she wasn't facing him this time. No, this time she was staring out at the world outside of the window.

She was either ignoring him or lost in thought the dark-eyed boy wasn't sure as with her it could be either he supposed. After a minute of watching her unmoving form, he walked forward until he was right beside the bed, which got her attention.

"You came back…" She looked at him and for a second her face was blank then it turned angry, "why?"

"I-I wasn't going to okay but… I heard about what happened and I was worried that whoever it was might have been after you…" He trailed off while the girl just sighed something that sounded oddly like the words, "Stupid Uchiha…"

Before he can comment she continued, "Why worry about me? You don't know me and just cause you found me doesn't mean you have to make sure I'm okay. I. Am. Not. Your. Reasonability. Okay?" She made sure to emphasize every word in hopes of getting through to him; it didn't work.

That was the most he'd ever heard from her at once. She was right he didn't know her but that didn't matter, and he was going to tell her so.

"I may not know you, I might not even want to know you. But what I do know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to you! You don't deserve it." She blinked dumbfounded at his passionate words before questioning them, "How do you know that?" Her hands clutched at her white hospital sheets as she waited for his response.

"How do I know what?" He asked in return, "That I don't 'deserve it'?" She let go of the sheets and made quotation marks with her fingers at the last part. Obito had to look long and hard before he could see deep enough into her dull blue eyes to understand. And he did once he looked closely. The girl wanted to push him away for some reason. Well tough luck, it wouldn't work!

"Because you just don't! No one deserves to be attacked like that and your just a little girl what could you have done to make someone want to hurt you anyway?" She 'hmms' but doesn't answer so he continued, "I've decided… I'm gonna protect you!"

Her eyes widen as her mouth fell open in disbelief, but it didn't last. Soon she was laughing. "Hey, what's so funny!?"

In between laughter, she raised a shaking hand that was not gripping her side and pointed and him, "Me?"

The girl nodded, "S-Stop laughing I was serious!"

Still laughing she let out an, "I k-know, that's w-what's so-so funny."

He huffed in indignation but then smiled. Obito might not have liked being laughed at especially when he made such an important declaration. But he'd rather see her laughing than being all somber and angry… it just seemed to fit her better. Her face lit up and she was actually kind of pretty now.

After a few more seconds the blue-eyed girl managed to pull herself together, "Seriously though you're just a kid-"

"I'm a ninja!" Obito declared but she continued as if he didn't just interrupt her, "so don't go making such bold promises that you can't keep…" Then as if an afterthought the girl added, "besides I don't need protection, I can take care of myself!"

"If you could do that then you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!" He argued back, "What this? This is nothing, barely even a scratch." Her words might have worked better had she not flinched when she sat up straighter proclaiming it but he doesn't point that out being the gentlemen that he was instead he goes for the obvious.

"Liar! You were bleeding all over the place!" Obito stated with a raised voice causing her to shout back, "I would've healed up just fine on my own I always do!" Obito countered, "Not if that guy found you before you woke up! If you even did wake up at all!"

She yelled back and for a moment they continued their quarrel until her earlier words finally hit him making him pause their little yell fest and ask, "Wait what do you mean by 'they always do'?"

Blue eyes blinked at the sudden change in conversation, "Huh?"

"You said you always heal up fine… do you get injured a lot?" Obito asked worriedly.

"…I just meant that I heal fast…" Her words are truthful but she's not exactly answering his question, "That's why I don't need any protection and certainly not yours, understand?"

Obito frowned, "No." She tilted her head, "No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't care how fast you heal if someone hurts you and you heal then your still gonna be in pain at first. So I'm gonna protect you from that whether you want me to or not." She looked away from him and seemed to be contemplating his words.

The girl doesn't think too long before looking back and him and giving her own response, "Idiot… I'm not gonna die easily but if you keep it up then you'll end up dead." Her words were supposed to scare him he guessed but he wouldn't let them. "Not gonna happen, I won't die before I before Hokage!"

Suddenly a flash flood of emotions passed across her face and it confused him before finally, she seemed to settle on one: annoyed.

"Do what you want but if you get yourself killed I'll totally tell you I told you so!"

He laughed at her flawed logic before his laughter trailed of as he realized something, "Oh yeah I don't even know your name."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I don't know yours either."

That started a whole new argument because he definitely told her his name just the day before.

Not too long into their word match, a voice called out to them telling him he needed to be leaving. It was the ninja woman guard from before.

"Okay…" He didn't want to leave because while he spent most of his time fighting with her, it was different than with Kakashi who he knew really didn't care for him for some reason.

This girl though… she was trying to keep him away to keep him safe. Obito wasn't the smartest or most observant but her blue eyes gave away more than most did, so it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"I'll see you later then um…" He still didn't know her name.

The blonde just nodded as if resigned to the fact that they'd see each other again, "Bye Uchiha."

"Obito." The dark-haired boy repeated as he made to leave.

He was almost to the door when she answered back, "…Naruto."

"Huh?" He halted to look back at the girl who was staring out the window again.

"…My name…" She spoke quietly but he still heard her, he grinned, "Okay see you later Naruto!"

With that, he left the room feeling somewhat accomplished until he recalled that he had a team training session this morning when he's over halfway back home. The genin had to turn right back around to sprint off to said session at top speed.

* * *

On the way home that evening the sun was nearly gone because of the extra time he spent training with Minato-Sensei to make up for being the latest he'd ever been. It wasn't like he forgot on purpose!

Briefly, Obito thought about going to the hospital to see if Naruto had been checked out yet but it was already so late that she must have. Even on the off chance that she wasn't visiting hours ended for those who weren't family hours ago.

So, the young Uchiha heading home while wondering what to have for dinner. His thoughts were interrupted when a figure jumped down in front of him causing the boy to nearly trip over his own feet while jumping back to avoid walking into the person. It was a move that looked way too clumsy for a ninja but he was just proud that he didn't land on his butt.

"Hey, watch it!" He warned the taller and obviously older ninja, he was dressed all in black except for the orange mask. It was strange, was he an Anbu? But didn't they only have animal masks? Was there a type of animal with an all orange face? He didn't think so.

Obito was still standing much to close to the mysterious man so he made to back up only to have the other ninja's hand reach out way too fast for even a ninja. The strange ninja grabbed the boy's arm.

"Wha-" He doesn't get to finish as the man kneed him hard in the stomach almost causing the boy to fall to the ground. He would have if not for the powerful grip on his arm. Obito was currently in more pain than a simple knee to the stomach should have caused him.

If he had eaten anything recently he would've been coughing it all up as it was he was already coughing up a lung from the feel of it… and was that blood he was tasting? Hopefully, it was just spit. His vision was spotty as well but still the ninja lifted his head unsteadily but just enough to allow him to catch a glance of the glowing glaring red-eye; a Sharingan eye.

This man was an Uchiha!?

Why was he attacking him then?

"A word of advice little boy stay away from the girl… for your own safety."

With that he said was gone.

Obito collapsed fully as soon as his arm was free.

He was feeling a weird mix of pain and confusion.

Who was he?

An Uchiha? With only one Sharingan?

Was he the one after Naruto? Why?

Did Naruto know the man was an Uchiha…

'Uchiha phobia'

Yes… she did.

What was going on?

That was his last thought before he passed out cold.

* * *

Obito woke up sore… really sore, like that time when little Itachi jumped up and down on his stomach to wake him up; feet first. Combined with another time when Kakashi nearly broke his ribs just because he was a jerk like that and was totally trying to.

It was also way too bright for some reason. That made no sense he didn't have his bed by a window despite being a natural morning person he didn't want to wake up with the sun shining down so brightly on him… and there was too much white. His room wasn't white either... so that meant this wasn't his room or even his house.

Suddenly the night before came flooding back all at once making the genin bolt up fast only to groan and grab at his midsection. "Oh good, you're awake."

Someone else was in the room? How did he not notice before... was he that out of it? Ow, his poor stomach too much thinking not enough curling up into a little ball and dying. Yes, dying would be good.

No wait, dying was bad.

Still, curiosity got the better of him so Obito lifted his head up just enough to make out a person. A nurse.

"They found you passed out after your training session, honestly. Now I know training is important but so is knowing your limits. When you get injured like this don't go home come straight to the hospital to-"

Obito had barely been listening but he got the gist, she thought he sustained his injuries training.

"That's not what happened!" He let go of his stomach to face the nurse before he continued, "I need to talk to the Hokage."

"Now listen here young man you can't demand-"

"It's about the intruder that broke into the hospital yesterday!" She paused her rant and sighed with a slight head shake, "I'll let someone know but don't expect anything the Hokage is a very busy man who can't come listen to every little rumor-"

"It's not a rumor I saw him, he kneed me in the stomach!" If he thought about how silly that had sounded he might not have said it, but it was the truth.

The woman didn't look like she believed him to the young ninja's dismay but still, she said she would let someone know. Then the nurse handed him an ice pack that had been in her hand since she first started to lecture him. He placed the ice pack on his tender stomach but didn't feel that much relief though mostly it was because his mind was still racing.

He didn't even notice when the nurse left the room.

Why was he being treated like a little kid, sure he was young, but he was still a ninja!

"Damn it…"

The hand not holding onto his ice pack gripped at the thin white hospital sheets in frustration, he hated feeling so helpless.

Speaking of ninjas, the man from the night before had to have been a ninja too... he had to be. He was way too fast, and no one had ever hit him that hard before. Not for Kakashi's lack of trying he was sure but now he was just getting off track... so mystery ninja was strong.

Not only that but Obito got the feeling he was holding back… it seemed like he didn't want to kill him.

That was only a warning shot.

A warning to stay away from Naruto.

He hadn't said her name, but he didn't have to because who else would he be warned to stay away from? And the night after someone tried to kill her too, why would an assassin be after a girl? Her family? Clan? Bloodline? Those might be reasons but that man had a Sharingan of that Obito was certain he'd know his clan's bloodline anywhere even if his own hadn't been activated yet.

Again not for lack of trying.

Still, no Uchiha would be after a kid for those reasons and if for some reason they were then the Hokage would know about it… does that mean there was a traitor? An Uchiha traitor? No, he only saw one eye so there's a possibility that it's not a member of his clan.

But that would mean… someone got ahold of one of his clansman's eyes or eye as it may be.

Obito hated that idea but was it any worse then one of his own family members being a traitor to the Leaf?

The genin hated thinking so hard about things it wasn't his style. He was more of an action guy not 'a think things over' type; so fed up he huffed and flopped backwards on the bed only to cry out once a pain from his midsection became known from the action, "Oh right my stomach… man, I hate that guy."

He was totally way worse than Kakashi.

* * *

Despite the nurse not thinking much about Obito's claim a message arrived shortly afterward for him to report to the Hokage office. So he got dressed in the previous day's clothes. That was all he had unless he counted his hospital grab, seeing as none of his clansmen had stopped by to check on him, or bring him anything. That was normal though so he didn't spare it much thought.

Now Obito normally wasn't one to skip a meal or in this case two since he didn't make it home for dinner last night. However, he doubted he could stomach a meal especially a hospital one at the moment and not because of the giant bruise on it either.

He had to tell the Hokage about the possible Uchiha man.

With that thought in mind, he left the hospital in the company of the ninja who had been the one to deliver the message. He hadn't expected the man to wait on him but he obediently followed the older ninja so the two of them made it to the Hokage's tower without any disturbance.

Once inside Obito had to force himself to focus while walking to the man's office as this was no time to be daydreaming about being Hokage. And he definitely had no time to notice how his sore stomach muscles pulled with each and every step, nope. Work through the pain, not that there was pain... nope none. Fake it to make it, that was a real saying right?

He pushed away those thoughts as there would be plenty of time for them afterward... but first, he needed to be professional because despite what Baka-Kashi thought he totally could be.

Standing outside the doors leading to the Third's office Obito gulped as the man beside him knocked and waited for them to be given permission to enter. Once the permission was granted Obito went in alone and for once it was just him and the Third who was seated behind a desk which was covered in a mountain of paperwork. It occurred to the boy that there should be Anbu guards but he couldn't see or sense them... that didn't mean they weren't there though.

Usually, Obito knew how to break the ice but this time he was facing the Third Hokage by himself at least that's what it felt like since said Anbu were doing their jobs a little too well in the boy's humble opinion.

"Um..." He started but then trailed off stupidly.

The Third looked up from the piece of paper he was currently holding and smiled tiredly before he stood up, "So I hear that you had an encounter with our would-be hospital assassin?"

It wasn't a question not really but it was the opening the genin was waiting for.

"Yeah, at least I think so he threatened me telling me to stay away from Naruto after he kneed me in the gut... but I totally could've moved if I saw it coming... I never knew someone could move that fast. He hits hard too and-"

The Hokage held up his hand, "Not so fast, one thing at a time. Did he actually tell you to stay away from Naruto by name?"

"Well no he said 'girl' but who else could he have been talking about?"

"Hmmm... so he's clearly a ninja we had assumed that much and likely the same one pursuing our young friend. Did you happen to see what he looked like?"

The boy nodded.

"It was dark but I'm sure he was wearing all black except for his mask. At first, I thought he might be an Anbu, but his mask wasn't like any Anbu mask I've ever seen! It was completed orange- a great color but not idea for an Anbu because it'd stand out. And I think the Anbu only wear animal masks... oh and the orange mask had a spiral-like design or pattern... with just one eyehole."

Obito paused his tirade just enough that the Hokage could sense his hesitation, "Go on." His tone and words were meant to encourage so the young ninja blurted out his next words, "I think he's an Uchiha! He had a Sharingan I saw it! I know I did, but it was only one so maybe he wasn't an Uchiha after all..." Obito trailed off hopeful that it was the case because he decided that while it would be bad if someone had a Sharingan it would be worse if the enemy was an Uchiha like him. How could there be an enemy Uchiha? It just didn't make sense for anyone in his family to do this.

"Have you told anyone else this, that nurse perhaps?"

Obito moved his head to give a negative response.

"No, I... didn't think it was information that should be told to just anyone."

The last thing that he wanted was rumors going around that his clan had a traitor in it.

"That was the right call." He walked over to the small ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know this must be hard for you but until we know the truth of this possible Uchiha we must keep this quiet."

Obito nodded, "I won't tell anyone." He might be somewhat of an outsider inside of his own clan but he still was an Uchiha and didn't want his family to get into any trouble because of him. He'd keep the secret. "Even from your clan." The older man stressed his words with a light squeeze to the boy's shoulder before releasing it and the youth agreed before another person comes to mind.

"What about Naruto? She knows right? I mean... that's why she doesn't like my clan because she thinks an Uchiha is after her?"

He just made an 'hmm' sound that is neither an acknowledgment or a form of denial and instead asked. "So this warning do you plan to heed it?"

Obito's eyes widen, "No way! That Uchiha wanna-be doesn't scare me besides I never break a promise!"

The Third's eyes blinked a few times before he asked, "What promise is that?"

"That I'd protect her! I don't care if she's a faster healer than me, I'm not gonna let her get hurt anymore." He stated boldly.

The Hokage smiled then, "I see. Well, then you must train hard to keep your promise."

Obito nodded, "I will."

The older ninja's warm smile faded before going serious again, "But if you run into this ninja you are not to engage him, you are to get away and let someone know understand?"

"But-"

"This is an order from your Hokage." The Uchiha child appeared to be just as stubborn as most Uchiha were. That meant he had to issue it as an order instead of a simple request. It was the only way to ensure the boy's safety. The pre-teen lost his stubborn stance and lowered his head, "I understand and I'll do as you say... if I see him again."

He hated to see the boy's downtrodden expression but it was for his own good. Even if the man cared enough to only issue a warning the next time things could get messier. Hopefully, this man would be caught and there would not be a next time the Third thought before trying to lighten the blow the boy had just suffered, "His strengths and weaknesses are unknown that's why I can't have you go against him as you are so for now just focus on your training."

"So if I get stronger then maybe..." Of course, the boy would take his words that way, the older ninja tried not to sigh. "The situation should be resolved before then so try not to think on it anymore. Oh, and about your team they've been notified that you overdid it during training yesterday so that's the story you will need to stick to."

He added it as an afterthought but really it was just him trying to draw the other's attention away from thoughts of the possible Uchiha man as well as the idea of confronting him. Obito frowned at that but conceded, "So you never did say if I could talk to Naruto about this guy."

It appeared that his tactic didn't work. Because once more the Uchiha genin was back to the topic of the man that was possibly more of a problem than even the young girl that had suddenly appeared and shaken up all their lives. "She has told everything she knows so just be her friend and not her interrogator." After that, he turned to go back to his desk trying to give the clear indication that there was no more to say on the subject.

Obito figured that was the end of their conversation, "Okay I'll do that then. I'll be her friend, get stronger, protect her and become Hokage!"

Hiruzen took his seat with a chuckle, "Hokage huh? Alright if that's what you want, work hard."

"I will!" He declared before turning on his heel with a bounce in his step despite his still sore stomach.

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's tower he stopped by his team's training ground and was quickly told to go home and rest for today by his sensei despite totally being up for training. How else would he get stronger? Why didn't they understand that he needed to train… his stomach growled again. Stupid hunger, it wouldn't beat him except it had when he tried to argue his case with Minato-sensei and the growling interrupted his stirring speech about getting stronger and becoming Hokage.

And that was when Baka-Kashi had to open his smart mouth and make Obito sound stupid. Something along the lines of 'him not being able to properly look after himself so it'd be impossible for him to look after a whole village.'

"Stupid Kakashi…" Obito mumbled as he bit harshly into his meat chewing aggressively all the while imaging it was his horrible teammate's head. His lunch was mostly peaceful aside from his mutterings and some strange stares he received for them. It wasn't long after that when he was making his way back to his district like the night before though this time it wasn't night and he was watching more carefully as to not be caught off guard again. Obito didn't think his stomach could handle another warning not after he just ate.

Fortunately for him, nothing happened on the way home, the young Uchiha let out a relieved breath, "I totally could've taken him this time though…" He whispered to himself just as he walked into his district where a force of nature suddenly collided with him.

It was someone trying to run out of the Uchiha district. "Ofph!"

He nearly fell backward but at the last second he steadied himself just in time to see what or who nearly bowled him over, "Naruto?"

The girl in question seemed to shake off their collision with no problem, "Oh, now you get here!" The blonde stepped back and glared, why was she always glaring at him? "What happened to all that talk about protecting me huh?" He blinked, what was she doing inside his district and what in the world was she going on about? Instead of asking those questions Obito's smart response was, "Uh, Huh?"

She poked him in the chest at that, "Where were you last night? You should've been here to protect me from your family!" Instantly the masked man comes to mind, he was freaked out, "Are you okay!? What happened?" Not noticing his sudden seriousness or very real concern the girl continued, "Of course I'm not okay I'm surrounded by Uchihas and I think one proposed to me with a dango! I mean it's not as bad as a tomato but still! I have got to get out of here and I don't care what the Hokage says it's clearly not safe!"

Obito calmed down immediately and took in her words, "Um, a dango, tomatoes… and uh what?"

Not listening the girl continued to list her woes to the confused Uchiha boy until he realized what she said, "Wait! You're staying here?" Naruto stopped talking and stared at him with a 'well duh' expression before she said, "Obviously not anymore this is the last place I'd be safe I mean look at this dress," She motioned to said dress with pure distaste, "the Uchiha matriarch forced on me? Is this not cruel?" Obito hadn't even noticed before she said anything, "Um what's wrong with it?" She looked nice it suited her better than the hospital gown had at any rate.

"The color! It's all wrong?" She explained like it is obvious.

It wasn't.

He nodded along though because he recalled that he was taught to always agree with girls when they're talking about fashion for some unknown reason less he end up sorry. Girls could be scary. "Besides I can't fight in this! I don't know what that woman was thinking."

"…Yeah, not a good ninja outfit." He agreed offhandedly, she nodded, "I know and-"

He doesn't hear the rest of her rant as his eyes find the shiny new headband on her forehead instead and slowly comprehend it's meaning.

"Wait you're gonna be a leaf ninja!?"

She rolled her eyes, "No," Naruto tapped her new headband with her forefinger, "I already am."

* * *

 **Review?**


	3. Normalcy or the Ninja Equivalent

**Extra Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: I cannot believe the amount of follows and favorites this one story has it's got my mind boggled but I'm very happy about it, thank you, everyone! Also, I should apologize for leaving you hanging for so many months I'm awful I know. This chapter is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Updated on 12/08/19 - Just like the previous chapters I fixed up some mistakes and added a bit but nothing that makes a re-read necessary. This chapter was originally the 5th chapter now it's the 3rd chapter.** **This one is shorter due to only ever having been one chapter. The next chapter will be all new content but sadly those who commented on it previously will not be able to do so again, you can just leave a multi-chapter review when chapter 6 goes up! Or you could leave a guest review on the new chapters 4-5 it's completely up to you.  
**

 **The next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow, I had no idea that people get alerts when I deleted chapters. I've never had anyone notice when I updated a chapter to fix things so it must be because I deleted chapters as it's something I've never done before. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Normalcy or the Ninja Equivalent

"How?" Obito asked not able to remove his eyes from the forehead protector signifying that the girl before him was also a genin of the Leaf, just like him.

"I passed the same test that you did, why are you so shocked? You didn't think I was weak or something, did you? I told you I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms her sunny grin once more turning into a glare though not as fierce as the ones she gave him from the hospital.

He thought she might be warming up to him... very slowly... maybe.

Even so, why did she always do that one minute she'd be bearable and the next she was glaring daggers with her eyes, here he was actually worried about her, the nerve!

"Says the girl who needs protection from auntie's dress up games!"

"Oh, that does it!" She growled before pouncing.

The two were soon rolling around on the ground trying to kill one another when Mikoto showed up. The older Uchiha had to forcefully pull them apart, "Really you two, if you're going to act up don't do it right outside of the district, we don't want people saying things."

"She started it!" He huffed heavily as his aunt released him.

He took it back, she was just as bad as ever.

"I can finish it to!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Obito challenged before wincing, yeah grappling in the dirt was not a good idea when your whole stomach was one giant bruise.

Gotta remember that he reminded himself holding back a groan of pain.

Before she can retort Mikoto gasped, "Look at your kimono!"

Naruto did and then looked back to the frowning Uchiha sheepishly, "Hehe. Oops."

"Come on, I'll find you something else to wear, something more durable." She sighed at the thought but it sure cheered Naruto up as she was so done with dresses.

The two head back inside of the district and towards the main house while the young ninja watched them for a moment. When they turned down a street and out of view he follows their explain and heads in the direction of his home. On the way some of the Uchiha civilians waved at him while the ninja passed by them, he returned the favor with as much enthusiasm as he could manage to muster.

Then after what felt like a lifetime but was more like ten minutes, he opened his front door, "I'm home." There was no response, but he wasn't expecting one.

His house was more like a small one-bedroom hut, it had a bathroom and a living room kitchen combo. Despite its small size it sometimes felt too big for him, but at that particular moment he wasn't focused on that all too familiar thought. Instead, his mind drifted to the blonde now residing at his clan's main house.

"Having her live here is gonna be a pain but it will make protecting her easier… I hope."

Talking to himself within the confines of these walls was common and helped him to fill the quiet so that's just what he did for the next few minutes, he ranted until he cooled down.

Then he felt tired so laying on his living room floor he dozed off, only to be startled awake seemingly seconds later though in reality it'd been about an hour.

Naruto was sitting on his legs and had pulled up his shirt for some reason the sleepy mind of the almost teenager could not register it properly. So instead he justed blushed and stammered trying to dislodge her and pull his shirt back down.

It didn't work.

Finally, her words reached his brain.

"I thought you were moving funny, how'd you get this?"

"Huh?"

Yup still as eloquent as ever, good job he scolded himself inwardly.

The new genin rolled her eyes and poked his stomach making him understand her questioning, "Oh that! It's nothing just you know training…" Her expression said she wasn't buying it, but he forged on, "Now can you get off of me?"

She quirked her eyebrow and then suddenly noticed his blushing face, the blonde smirked, "Don't worry even if it wasn't a blue-ish mess I'm sure there'd be nothing to see."

"What!? Are you saying I don't have any muscles?" He found the strength to sit up again this time she slid off with a shrug, "I didn't say that, you did."

"Yeah, well it's mostly all beneath the surface I'm like super strong and only getting stronger!" As if to prove his words he flexed his arm, "Ha there, you see that?"

Naruto's eyes squinted noticeably as if the girl was trying to see his supposed muscle but she couldn't keep up a straight face when he pouted. The new genin laughed.

"I feel like my manliness is being targeted." He grumbled.

He watched her laugh at his expense yet again and rolled his eyes, "You'd probably get along with Baka-Kashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… what are you doing here anyway?" If he had his way the two would never meet the last thing he needed was to be attacked from both sides.

"Oh, that…" Her previous joy seemed to be swept out of her.

"Naruto?"

Looking down at his floor and taking a deep breath she spoke, "So the Hokage told me that there wasn't any opening in the genin teams, so I'm supposed to take turns tagging along during training and missions…" Her voice trailed off as she fidgeted with a stray strand of string coming from his worn-out mat.

Obito wondered if he should say anything but she seemed deep in thought about something. What could be bothering her about getting to train and do missions? The lack of a steady team maybe? For some reason he didn't think so.

Before he could come up with any other theories, she stopped fidgeting and continued as if she hadn't stopped talking in the first place.

"…and he said since I well kinda know you, I'm supposed to work with your team for the first week."

"That's great Minato-sensei is awesome he'll show you the ropes and there's Rin too I'm sure you'll like her!" He didn't mention the final member of his team and she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah… great."

Her enthusiasm or lack thereof went over Obito's head as he started telling her about Rin and his sensei.

Still so much for never letting her and Kakashi meet, he wasn't looking forward to that. Either they'd clash cause his teammate was just that unlikable or they'd bond over tormenting him.

"They sound great and all…" Eventually, she butted in seeming to be bored but it almost looked like she was sad? That made no sense, "but they're not here so what about you?"

"Um, what about me?" He scratched his check embarrassed.

Naruto wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head against her knees, "You have so much to say about others but nothing about yourself, are you that boring?"

"Wha- me boring, no! I'm awesome, the next Hokage and pretty soon I'll unlock my Sharingan and it'll totally be the strongest one ever!" Some unknown emotions flickered across her face but were gone too quickly for him to decipher them. Before he could wonder if he maybe shouldn't take about his family's eyes, she distracted him again.

"Hmm… yup, you're boring. It's a good thing I'm here then."

Obito protested, "Kakashi is the boring one, not me!"

Naruto wasn't listening though no instead she was up and wandering around his house, no she was snooping. He jumped up and trailed after her, "Hey what're doing?"

"Your house needs more character."

He looked around his traditional house, it was mostly clean as he aired it out often enough. And despite being a boy living alone it was without clutter. The occasional ninja scroll and his orange goggles hanging on the wall where he hung them earlier were really the only things that might have personalized it but Obito was never really materialistic. The Uchiha only had a few things to feel sentimental about.

His mother's old tea set was tucked away safely in his kitchen cabinets and he still had some of his fathers' old clothes boxed up somewhere but that was all.

Pushing those thoughts aside he jumped in front of the girl keeping her from continuing her quest to scout his house out.

"And you need better manners."

She shrugged undeterred, "What I need is something to do before I die of boredom."

"Okay like what?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute and it made her look rather cute when she tilted her head if only she had a personality to match it.

Now that he thought about it with her head at that angle it made her pigtails look like one was slightly higher than the other. No, they looked like that without her tilting her head he realized. He doubted his aunt did them or else they'd be perfect, but this seemed to suit her more somehow.

She clapped her hands together, "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"You know the area better than I do so take me somewhere."

It wasn't a request but that wasn't what bothered the boy. "Take you somewhere?" A blush spread across his face, "L-Like a date."

"Of course not! I wouldn't date a kid." She scoffed.

"You're a kid too!" He reminded her.

Blue eyes blinked, "Huh, I guess you're right."

Did she really forget her own age?

"You're weird."

She really was.

"And you're blushing," It was true he could feel it, but he still wanted to deny it, "so come on take me out!"

His slight blush flared back up, "Stop making it sound like a date!"

Now she was blushing too as she stomped her foot, "I'm not!"

* * *

"It's like a village inside of the actual village…" Naruto mumbled to herself but he heard her and grinned, "Yeah the Uchiha district has everything!"

The blonde frowned at this before looking back at him, "I guess that's convent but not terribly sociable."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Obito looked around them and saw plenty of Uchihas mostly civilians and kids but they were happy enough and none of them seem to look unsociable though some are staring. It was probably because they didn't recognize the very un-Uchiha girl walking with him.

Naruto shook her head, "Never mind, so what are we doing I passed all this on the way to your house."

"Yeah you passed by it, but you didn't really see it! This is the market area where they sell food mostly but just over there to the right there's a restaurant section with three full-sized restaurants and two cafes! Then there are the fields where we grow our food out past that, they even care for some livestock. Not much, most of our meat comes from outside of the district, but we do have plenty of chickens, so eggs aren't a problem. The main house where you're staying has the biggest training yard but there are a few smaller ones shattered around oh and the main house also has a pretty nice garden too."

Naruto doesn't say anything as she followed after the excited chattering boy.

"There's also a park but it's mostly were the little kids play while their parents work and if we keep going straight, you'll run into the Uchiha police station! Let's see what else, oh yeah, we have a few shops for things like clothes and weapons. We don't really have one for household supplies though. I didn't even know about that until I broke my frying pan last year."

"All it needs is its own academy huh?" She finally interjected before he could continue.

Obito's eyes widen.

"I'd never thought about that before; how cool would that be?" He exclaimed excitedly while the boy wondered if he should get them to build one once he was Hokage.

The new genin frowned, "Would it be?"

"…Sure, why not?" Ha asked confused, it sounded like a good idea to him. Progress even.

Naruto looked around the bustling district before focusing back on her tour guide, "If you had gone to an academy here then why would you ever leave?"

"…To do missions?" Obito felt like he was being quizzed by his sensei and he didn't much like it, couldn't she just tell him her point?

"Then you wouldn't know your teammates or your sensei who is apparently so awesome."

Thinking he finally got where she was going with this he smiled, "Sure I would! Just cause you aren't on the same team doesn't mean-"

"Do you talk with other teams much?" Obito went to answer but didn't, it was like she already knew the answer. But how could she?

"Um… not really but we've been busy since the academy."

"If you're too busy to see the people you went to school with now then how would you have ever made time for people from another school? People you probably would never have spoken with in the first place."

Fair point, "Okay, okay I get it!"

"Do you?" Her gaze was searching his own for something but what he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it's better that we only have one academy."

Naruto dropped her eyes and sighed.

"What? That's what you were saying right?" He didn't like the fact that it felt like he was missing something.

"Sure," the blonde looked ahead and suddenly pointed, "hey look cats!"

Obito's eyes followed her outstretched hand to said cats, "Oh those are just some ninja cats."

"Ninja cats?"

"Yeah most of the older Uchiha ninjas have one so the district is full of them especially around here because of the cat café."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as they left the cats and she nearly squealed, "Cat café? What's that?" He started to explain to the hyper-excited blonde, but she just grabbed his arm before he could and started to pull him towards the restaurant area, "We gotta go!"

"To the Cat Café?"

"Of course!"

"But-" She ignored his protest and didn't see the reappearance of the blush upon his cheeks, "It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date…" The flustered ninja repeated his new mantra under his breath as he was pulled along to one of the most popular dating sites in the district.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, maybe?**


	4. Cat Café

**Extra Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: As always thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews also I'm sorry about the confusion that my editing/combining/deleting chapters may have caused yesterday.** **If I get something wrong about cats I apologize as I have never been around them in person except for at a distance as I am extremely allergic, I still tried my best to write them.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cat Café

Obito saw the excitement on his fellow genin's face as they arrived just outside of the café it wasn't overly busy at this time of day. She was busy taking in the design of the place and watching the cats that passed by.

So far she hadn't tried to grab any of the wandering cats but still the Uchiha thought it was best to warn her before they went inside, "Um just so you know ninja cats aren't all that different than regular cats… so don't try to pick them up cause a lot of them don't like it and they'll probably scratch you for trying, it's best to let them come to you."

Naruto's gaze left the orange cat she'd been focused on and found him with a knowing look, "Oh, believe me, I have a healthy respect for their space I won't do anything to make them go on the attack."

"That's good… ninja cats can be vicious when angered." He shuddered remembering a time he called on of them a fleabag… he never did that again.

How was he supposed to know it could understand him?

Unaware of his thoughts the blonde girl tugged him inside where he came face to face with of course one of his clan members.

Now he didn't know every person in his family by name as there were just too many Uchihas for him to do that but he recognized all of their faces and the older woman in front of him was no exception.

"Well, what do we have here?" She eyed the embarrassed boy and excitable girl, "Um hi… my friend wanted to see the cats."

It was rare to see someone who wasn't a part of their clan inside of the café Obito knew that. Just like he knew what the older Uchiha was thinking, "It's not a date though!" The woman just smiled clearly humoring the blushing boy.

All the while Naruto was not paying attention as she was bent down beside him watching a cat play with what appeared to be a plush mouse.

"Alright, I know just the spot for you then." She motioned for them to follow so he poked the girl's arm to get her attention away from the cat that was now battering the fake mouse in between its paws.

Obito had gotten pretty good at spotting the difference even without the headband he could tell which cats were ninjas and which were not. That particular one wasn't but that didn't mean that it wasn't just as smart.

All the cats around the district interacted with the intelligent ninja cats and it only served to make them smarter as well.

Naruto reluctantly left the cat and followed them into another room, the woman led them to a room that was themed after a playpen. There wasn't and tables in this area as few ate in this room but there were plenty of comfortable chairs to lounge in and just watch the cats.

"Here we are and did you two want to buy some cat treats?" She asked and the girl nodded happily as the woman offered her a pamphlet with the different types she could buy.

Obito looked at her and asked, "Do you even have any money?"

Naruto who was amazed at the variety just shook her head in a way to indicate that 'no' she did not.

"Then how are you going to buy them anything?"

She looked over at him expectantly then and it took him a bit longer than it should have for him to figure out what that meant, "Wait a minute I didn't say I'd pay for…" He trailed off as she pouted in a rather adorable fashion.

"Come on, please? It's not for me it's for them!" She motioned towards the cats around them and as if they could understand, which was most likely the case a gray one rubbed itself against his leg.

Only he was distracted by his fellow ninja's expression, she should not be able to pull off being so cute… it wasn't fair! He turned his head trying to hide his blush.

"Fine! I'll buy some cat snacks or whatever…"

"Yay! Thanks, you're the best!" Then she promptly hugged him, he floundered around with his face alight she didn't seem to notice even as the blonde pulled away to go back to browsing the cat treats selection.

The older Uchiha woman did though and she merely chuckled at his expense. Clearly, she was just as evil as the small blonde girl beside him!

"Pull yourself together Obito this isn't a date and you don't even like her! It's Rin that you like!" He fiercely mumbled to himself as he found a seat away from the two obviously wicked people talking over the different benefits of certain cat treats.

The gray cat from before didn't seem to realize or rather didn't care that all he wanted to do was sit there and wallow about the unfairness of his predicament because it jumped up into his lap and looked expectantly at him.

He was tempted to shove the cat away but well that would be mean and it would probably hold a grudge.

"What do you want?" He asked it only half expecting a reply.

Some could speak others couldn't and even the ones that could don't do so very often as cats just weren't a very talkative bunch.

It didn't answer but nudged his hand in a way that clearly meant 'pet me' so with some reluctance he did as his dark gaze wondered back over to his future temporary teammate.

She was much more open with the Uchiha woman than with him, maybe she just really liked cats but somehow Obito doubted that was what had her relaxing so much.

Naruto almost seemed carefree at the moment and if he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have thought she'd recently been in the hospital for some intense injuries.

Obito still didn't like mysteries but he wanted to figure hers out, once he did, he could go back to simpler things like beating Kakashi and getting Rin to fall in love with him. He'd much rather have taken his female teammate here on a date than be here with a girl that he wasn't interested in that was for su-

"Ow!" He yanked his hand back to see a glaring cat, "Why'd you bite me?"

The cat glared and jumped off of his lap as if it had the right to be angry at him when it'd bitten him for no apparent reason.

His cry had gotten the attention of Naruto and the café worker, "Oh dear I should've warned you about him, he gets quite testy when people petting him aren't paying him enough attention."

Obito blinked and held his hurt hand confused, "But I was petting him that makes no sense!"

"Yes, well he could tell that something else was on your mind." The woman smiled with an annoying knowing look, just what did she know! He wasn't thinking of Naruto, okay he was but not like she thought he was.

Naruto then handed the paper back to the woman and said something before bouncing over to him and dropping down into the seat right beside him completely ignoring his personal space.

This was why the other Uchiha was jumping to all the wrong conclusions and he was about to tell her so when she started talking, "Can you believe they don't have ramen flavored treats?"

Obito didn't respond for a few seconds but after it was clear she was looking for one he spoke, "Um… yes."

"And why not? I mean they have fish and chicken and beef flavor treats already!"

He nodded and asked, "Yeah they do so how would they make ramen a flavor?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head and he had to tell himself it wasn't cute before he responded.

"I mean they already have those flavors and so does ramen so how do you make a cat treat taste like ramen when ramen just taste like those things already?"

He was talking about ramen flavored cat treats in a cat café with a girl he'd only known for a few days, his life wasn't always this odd, was it?

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she pouted, "Ramen tastes like ramen so they should definitely make a flavor for it!"

Obito thought about arguing but there really was no point so instead he halfheartedly agreed and it wasn't like he didn't like ramen.

But apparently not as much as she did though because then she started to talk about it some more while she waved around a feather wand to the delight of more than one cat.

They kept at it until the treats she decided on arrived then more cats came over and they both started to give out the treats.

"I'm gonna be covered in cat hair." He said as he tossed the last treat in his hand wondering how much of his money the girl used on it.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear sure dark and depressing colors then." Naruto responded as a familiar gray cat ate out of her hand, she looked pleased by it.

"They're not dark and depressing!" His outfit was awesome.

"Well the orange isn't but there's not nearly enough of it to make up for the rest." She gestured to the dark blue, "Your clan isn't more on color, are they?" She said this with a grimace as she pulled on her own borrowed dark blue top.

"We wear colors." Obito protested by pointing to the beige pants she was wearing but the girl just rolled her eyes, "Yeah dark, darker, with a side gloomy." She joked and he puffed up his cheeks, "Okay what color would you wear if you got to pick?"

He hoped she wouldn't say pink.

"What color hmm? Well let's see." She looked outside the window and nodded, "Green is nice it reminds me of the leaves but I don't think I'd wanna wear it, yellow though is even better but if I had to pick one color theeen… probably orange. Nope, most certainly orange." It was said so cheekily that part of him thought she might be messing with him.

"A ninja in all orange… yeah right." He crossed his arms and looked away as his stupid blush started to make a reappearance.

Naruto's attention was directed back at the cats and hardly seemed to hear him; it was fine by him though as he didn't know what he was getting so embarrassed over. The Uchiha was beginning to think that there was something wrong with the way his blood kept rushing to his face.

Maybe it meant he'd awaken his Sharingan soon? Yeah that had to be it.

A stomach growling pierced the quiet then and it wasn't his, he looked over at the sheepish girl.

"Hey Obito, this is a café where people can eat too right?"

He nodded.

She smiled, "Great all the ramen talk from before must've made me hungry so… let's eat!"

"Let me guess you want me to pay for that too?" Obito already knew the answer as the blonde bobbed her head unashamed at her own lack of funds.

"I know! I can make it up to you when I get paid, then I'll talk you out for some ramen!" She grinned at her idea.

"Somehow it still feels like that would be more for you, not me." He said with slight exasperation before a voice cuts in, "Did I hear that the two of you wanted something to eat?"

It was the Uchiha woman from before maybe he should find out her name.

Naruto nodded happily, "Alright follow me."

She jumped up and started to wave bye to the cats in the playpen themed room, he eyed the gray cat that got up and followed them to the door. The dark-haired boy was grateful it didn't follow them out of the room.

She led them back to the reception area and then to a room on the right, it had fewer cats wandering around and more tables and chairs. They followed her to one of the empty tables, the two of them had been the only people in the playpen room but here two other tables had people and from the looks of it couples.

Don't you dare blush he scolded himself inwardly.

The young ninja was doing a remarkable job as he and Naruto took their seats but then their hostess had to go and speak, "So since you two are going out for ramen next time I suppose the soup menu isn't something that will interest you today."

There it was the return of the dreaded blush, why did she make it sound that way? He looked around at the other tables hoping they didn't think he was going to go on another date with the blonde.

Not that _this_ way a date!

He tried to hide his face with the laminated snack list in front of him. The genin had known she was eavesdropping before, now he had proof!

"Why not? Ramen isn't a soup, ramen is ramen… wait do you sell ramen here?" She asked much too excitedly.

How many times can one person say ramen? At least it helped to kill his blush well until he noticed her voice had carried and gotten the other couples' attention.

Kill me now he thought mortified.

Naruto had no such problems it seemed or maybe it was because unlike her these people were his clan so they probably knew him.

Obito didn't look too closely to see if he personally knew them though, he'd rather not know.

"Aw, that's too bad…" He hadn't been paying attention to what the older woman had said but if Naruto's reaction was anything to go by, they didn't have her beloved ramen.

Something he knew, of course, they were a just café mostly just sandwiches, pastries, and well a few simple soups like tomato soup if he was remembering correctly. He was too busy trying to melt into the ground and away from all the eyes he felt were watching him to tell the girl that though.

A hand pushed down his only line of defense the snack sheet, an irritated face met his.

"I asked if you wanted to split the chicken salad sandwich?"

"Huh oh… I guess." He responded not really thinking about it, "Okay that's what we'll have."

"Good choice it'll be out momentarily." She grabbed the snack list from his hands and took it with her while she walked away.

He was pretty sure those were supposed to stay on the table.

That's when his earlier words penetrated his brain.

"Wait… split… share food with you?" He squeaked.

"Don't worry she said the sandwiches here were pretty big."

Naruto appeared to be missing the point and seemed to notice by his face, "They cut them in half too… geez, I don't have cooties."

He didn't respond to that; she still didn't get it.

They were sharing! That was something couples did and this was a popular dating site. It was a nightmare, what if someone told Rin and she thought he went on a date with a girl that wasn't her?

The blue-eyed girl poked his arm making him jump and look at her not having realized his eyes were shooting around the room as if looking for Rin herself to appear.

"Really what's wrong with you?" Naruto leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

"N-nothing." He stammered.

"Not buying it, you've been funny since we got here."

"No… I haven't." Obito denied.

"Yes, you have. And if you don't start talking, I'm gonna start making guesses as to why and you don't want me to make assumptions do you?" Naruto wiggled her eyebrows but he wasn't amused.

Obito didn't really care what assumptions she would make because it wasn't like she'd guess correctly and he told her so.

"So, you aren't still worrying that this is too date like?" She hit the nail on the head and the girl knew it.

His eyes widen, "I thought so, stop freaking out I already told you I wouldn't date a little kid."

Obito had already pointed out that she herself was still a kid before but she either was ignoring that fact or had forgotten it.

With her either was plausible.

"Keep this up and you might hurt my feelings." She pouted; it was obviously fake but he still questioned her meaning.

"What?"

"I'm not so bad that you should freak out at the idea of going on a date with me." This time her words seemed less sure of herself but she quickly covered that back up, "I'm sure many guys would want a chance to go on a date with me!"

It struck him that her bravo wasn't real or at least partly faked something made her unsure of herself but it wasn't like he could ask her about it. Well, he could but the genin was sure she wouldn't answer.

Instead, he decided to explain even if it was a bit embarrassing for him, "It's not… that… it's just I well I kind of already like this girl."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah?"

He nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay then tell me about her." She seemed to genuinely want to know and that was a first for him so his comeback was less than stellar, "Huh?"

"Tell me about this girl you're crushing on," Naruto repeated.

It was strange, no one ever wanted to hear him talk about how amazing Rin was. Usually, he'd be ignored or told to shut up about it.

That's why when he was asked it took him a minute to figure out what to say but once he got started, he couldn't stop.

Not surprising really as Rin was just that great.

Though Naruto was pretty cool too after all she was the one who was listening to him singing Rin's praises.

* * *

That night Obito was deep asleep when something startled him awake, he sat up fast. Too fast for his still slightly sore stomach but that was only a passing thought.

Something was wrong.

Getting out of bed he tried to figure out what it was, slowly he turned the bedside table lamp on as his eyes glanced around his now lit bedroom.

Nothing appeared to be out of place.

Obito was getting really tired of all these strange feelings lately.

Eyes widened as he realized they usually always had to do with Naruto or rather the person that was after her.

Did that mean he was nearby?

Was he in his district? His house?

The genin's heart pounded hard against his chest as he searched his house thoroughly. The feeling faded and he found no one.

What was going on?

Could he have imagined it?

Walking back to his room he felt a breeze, it stopped him cold.

The window in his living room was open, it hadn't been when he went to sleep. It hadn't even been when he had checked the room a few moments earlier.

Someone had been in his house while he was sleeping.

Obito had a feeling he knew who it was, the Uchiha pretender.

Because he refused to believe the man with the single Sharingan was a real Uchiha.

But why would that man have been in his house?

He was _only_ after Naruto wasn't he?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter made me hungry I think I'm gonna go make me some ramen now that it's done. So, basically this was mostly a fluffy filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Review, maybe?  
**


	5. Meeting Team 7

**Extra Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: It's another update only a couple of days after the last one yay! Anyways, I don't think I'll update this again before Christmas so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**

 **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Team 7

Obito didn't get any sleep after that, instead, he spent the rest of the night patrolling the district. He had a few close calls with some of his fellow clan mates but for the most part, he avoided them.

Good thing they had the Sharingan and not the Byakugan.

Even without the ability to see through pretty much anything, he knew that the reason he wasn't caught was because they weren't on high alert or he was sure they would have found him.

His clan was awesome like that.

A part of him wanted to go against what the Hokage ordered and tell them so that they would be on alert at least that way no fake would be prowling their district and sneaking into his home in the middle of the night.

When the sun finally rose, the genin was exhausted.

Sure, he'd pulled all-nighters before, he was a ninja and a damn good one! But he had an early morning training session, so the Uchiha wasn't looking forward to meeting up with his team in less than two hours.

The last person he wanted on his case was Kakashi.

Yawning the tried genin perched on the fence surrounding his district no longer worried about being caught by his family now that the sun was up.

Obito lifted his goggles and wiped the sleep out of his eyes only to remove his arm and get a fright, "AH!" He screamed in surprise, lost his balance and fell backwards.

Instead of landing painfully on his back a hand grabbed his ankle at the last second leaving him dangling for a few precious moments before the one holding him slipped sending them both tumbling to the ground.

The pain that shot through his shoulders and then his back was eclipsed by the all too familiar agony of his stomach being hurt. Why did people keep hitting his stomach, did he have a sign saying hit me here?

The blonde hair sprawled all over his face and in his mouth had him spluttering and pushing it away. All in all, it served to make him extra cranky, "Ow, hey get off!" He shoved the girl that landed on top of him.

She landed in a heap beside him and glared at the Uchiha, "Hey this is all your fault! I tried to help," She jumped up and started to pat herself off looking more than a little bit peeved as she did so.

The dark-haired boy groaned as he pulled himself to his feet as well, "My fault, how is it mine? You just appeared right in front of me!"

He wasn't really mad at her, but he was very tired and now sore… again!

"Well you should've been paying closer attention to your surroundings, I thought you were a ninja, guess I was wrong." She said sticking out her tongue.

Forgetting about the pain with that blow to his dignity he bellowed, "That's it! I'll show you!" He made to attack but she dodged easily hitting him from behind and soon he was face flat on the ground with her sitting on his back, "Get off!"

Okay, _now_ he was mad.

"Nope," She sang, looking down on the young ninja the girl added, "You look tried maybe you needed a dirt nap?"

Frustrated the Uchiha thrashed around underneath her attempting to dislodge her, "You must be tried, I'm not even trying to keep you down." She bragged.

He turned his head as much as he could in his position and scowled hard at her, she sighed moving so her elbow rested on her knee and her chin on her arm all the while still firmly sat on his back.

Closing her eyes, the girl mumbled under her breath, "Well, now at least you look like an Uchiha." He still heard it, "What?" Naruto shook away her thoughts and stood up in response, "You should go take a nap, I'll wake you up before it's time to go meet with your team."

"What?" He parroted himself while sitting up barley withholding a wince, "I'm supposed to meet your team today but you're more out of it than usual, didn't you sleep last night?" This time she sounded concerned.

Where was that when she was shoving him into the dirt. Girls were weird, no it was probably just her.

"Right. Yeah, I remember, and I don't need to sleep." Truthfully, he had forgotten that she was joining them today.

She gave him as once over before she tossed her arms behind her head latching her fingers behind her neck while looking up at the sky, "So those bags under your eyes are a new fashion statement?"

"Maybe!" He huffed and turned on his heel intending to leave her behind while she was watching clouds or whatever.

It didn't work.

She was in front of him before he could getaway.

Leaning forward with her arms behind her back the blonde was smiling a false coy smile, "I'll let you use my lap to take a nap… think of it as an apology." She teased.

He blushed and spluttered, "That's not- I'm not tried-I don't need…"

"Yeah you do," Naruto reached for his hand and took hold of it despite his protest, "Follow me."

Not like she gave him a choice as she dragged him along, looking back at him while she moved forward, she grinned again, "Come on." The girl tugged harder making him nearly trip until he speeded up to keep up, she laughed at his clumsiness.

Eventually, they got to their destination and stopped underneath a large tree, "Here."

He looked at the tree then at his fellow ninja surprised to see her smiling fondly at the tree for a moment before her eyes found his then the blue-eyed girl tugged him down to sit beside her.

Once under the shade of the tree, she released his hand and patted at her lap, "Okay you can nap now."

"You're joking!" Obito half-shouted while he butt scooted away from his the other genin.

Rolling her eyes, she scooted over to him and grabbed his arm to keep him from fleeing, "No, I'm completely serious, I have my serious face on and everything see." She pointed to her face, then she grinned widely.

"That's your serious face?" The doubt was obvious, "Yup it's one hundred and two percent serious."

He wondered where she pulled that number from but didn't ask instead, he tried once again to escape, her grip didn't allow for it though.

"Geez, your way too shy what're gonna do when that teammate of yours offers to let you sleep on her lap? I'll tell you what you'll do, bet you pass out from all the blood flowing to your brain."

"What Rin? Resting on her lap..." His face was suddenly aflame and his mind was suddenly drifting into daydream land before Naruto snapped her fingers in front of the dopy smiling boy beside her.

He came back to the present with a jolt, "Maybe you need some practice?" The girl suggested with a laugh.

She was making fun of him… but maybe she had a point.

"Yeah… okay but only for a minute."

He slowly maneuvered his body to lay down with the back of his head resting on her outstretched legs.

"Not exactly my lap but whatever..." He saw her roll her eyes at him from his position so he closed his eyes and childishly stuck his tongue out like she had earlier all the while trying to keep his blush to a minimum.

* * *

She was shaking him and he awoke with a start, sitting up fast he banged his head against another causing both of them to cry out.

"Ow! That's the thanks I get for letting you rest on me until my legs fell asleep!" She was rubbing her forehead.

Luckily his head was less injured as he'd been wearing his goggles.

"Opps, sorry?" He sheepishly rubbed the back on his head.

"Whatever it's fine." Her forehead wasn't even red for a minute he thought she might've exaggerated the pain but then he remembered she healed fast. Then of course he remembered why he knew about her healing.

Why couldn't that stupid fake Uchiha ever leave him alone? Even when he wasn't around, he was still bothering Obito.

She poked his arm getting his attention, "What?"

"I said it's time to meet up with your team." She repeated before standing up and jumping in place.

He sat there dumbfounded, "What're you doing?"

"I told you my legs fell asleep, so I'm waking them back up." The blue-eyed girl said it like it was obvious.

Standing up he half wanted to apologize again but more sincerely but watching her jump in place was funny so instead he laughed.

Naruto stopped jumping, "What?"

He pointed at her, "You're so weird."

"Yeah? Says the boy who talks in his sleep." He stopped laughing eyes widening, "What, what'd I say!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto teased and then sprinted off, "Hey wait, it wasn't anything embarrassing was it?"

Chasing after her the two eventually arrived at the training grounds, as usual he was the last to arrive but this time, he wasn't alone in that position.

Kakashi ignored him and briefly looked to the blonde before seemingly deeming her unworthy of his attentions.

Rin smiled at the both of them and waved while their sensei took the reigns and started with the introductions.

"Hello there, Naruto, right?" He asked his fellow blonde, she stared at him for a moment devoid of emotion before a bright smile lit her face up and she nodded, "Yup that's me, that's my name, I'm Naruto."

Obito stared at the girl beside him strangely before his sensei's laugh pulled his focus back to him, "Well it's nice to meet you, this is my team," he gestured to the two younger ninjas before continuing, "as she's already met Obito why don't the two of you introduce yourselves?"

Rin gave a polite greeting, Kakashi was being himself and gave a very Baka-shi like introduction in Obito's humble opinion.

He had watched Naruto smile at Rin's friendliness and he noted her intense concentration on his mask teammate when he spoke and felt weird. It was like there was lead in his stomach, please tell him she wasn't gonna start crushing on Kakashi too!

This wasn't something he'd thought of when he pictured them meeting, no this was worse.

While the Uchiha freaked out inwardly at the possibility Minato finished off with himself and told them to start doing their exercises first and then said since there were four of them today that they could trade off sparring.

Obito who wasn't paying attention got an elbow to the ribs from Naruto who looked at him questioningly, "Oh uh, yeah, what?"

She shook her head and then whispered, "We're supposed to exercise first."

"I knew that." He said back just as quietly not wanting to let the others hear, he didn't need Kakashi's ribbing.

* * *

They got warmed up and then Naruto was pit up against Rin first while Obito was off dealing with his own match against Kakashi.

A few times he got distracted watching their fight and the other boy handed him his ass for his distraction.

"Even for you, that was bad." The gray-haired teen said in an annoyed voice, "I want a rematch!"

"Why? The result would be the same." Kakashi said dodging his fist and sticking out his foot tripping the other while watching the two girls spar, "See what I mean?"

Obito grabbed a handful of dirt while down on the ground and then jumped up and threw it into Kakashi's face, he hadn't seen that coming so it hit his eyes distracting him momentarily for Obito to get the jump.

The two boys tumbled to the ground with Obito pinning his teammate, "Ha, what was that about the same re-" Kakashi's leg wrapped around him and flipped the two pinning him and going one step further by shoving a kunai under his chin, it scraped the skin as the masked boy glared.

"Okay Kakashi that's enough," Minato-sensei called out, the boy pulled back and Obito's eyes see the girls standing there watching.

He frowned, of course, they were looking now and not when he had the advantage. Why didn't he ever get to look cool?

Obito pushed himself up and patted his pants looking away from the others.

"Alright now let's see… Kakashi you and" He paused and looked at his team before his eyes fell onto Naruto, "Naruto and Obito you get Rin."

Ha! He wishes… wait he was fighting against Rin this was his chance to show her how strong he was! He grinned over at the brunette who smiled back. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto bounce up to Kakashi and smile at him.

Obito frowned as he saw her talking to the gray-haired menace. What was she saying? Was he talking back? He could never tell because of that darn mask!

"Obito?" His head snapped back to the girl in front of him, "Oh uh yeah?"

"Are you ready?" Oh, right their fight, "Yup you bet ya!" He got into his fighting stance; he would win this for sure.

She came at him and they were fighting, his eyes caught something blonde in the corner of his eye, he looked.

Only for a second to see Naruto and Kakashi trading blows when he gets kicked right in the gut and goes down hard.

"Oh, are you alright?" Rin asked running to his side, he grunted giving a thumbs up.

"I'm good, I'm-" Naruto and Kakashi had paused their fight and had been looking at him he suddenly didn't feel so, "good."

"Alright that's enough for today but Rin check on Obito's stomach." She nodded and Obito just silently went along with it when the voice he least wanted to hear spoke, "Sensei we're fine can we resume our spar?"

Obito saw it in Minato-sensei's expression before he said it, "Go for it."

The two didn't waste any time doing just that, and Obito watched not once paying any mind that the girl of his dreams was tending to him.

He watched his rival and his… what was she his friend? Yeah, his friend fight and Naruto held her own against the other ninja.

It shouldn't surprise him that she was good. He knew that the girl had survived against an older and more experienced ninja than Kakashi, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

She told him she didn't need his protection when he offered it.

She had laughed even.

His frown deepened; she didn't need him.

Because he was weak.

A kid… she had said that too.

He called her one too… but clearly, she didn't see herself that way… because she was in a different league than him. The same one as Kakashi, who he was certain also thought he was an adult.

He didn't like all these revelations and they just kept coming as he watched them fight.

The next one was the worst yet…

He realized that if anyone could help keep her safe from the Uchiha pretender it wasn't him, it was Kakashi.

Minato-sensei ended up having to call it a draw because he needed to be somewhere and he made them promise to wait until he was there for a rematch, he saw them fight and was worried about them injuring one another without surveillance.

Obito didn't speak until training was finished for the day and he had to force the cheer, "Bye Sensei, bye Rin." He ignored Kakashi. Minato disappeared in a whirl of wind and Rin sprinted off to the hospital to help out as she did every Tuesday and Thursday that they didn't have a mission.

Naruto had waved to them before they left but when she went to leave Kakashi approached her, he was talking to her. Mr. anti-social himself was actually giving someone the time of day.

Obito had moved a bit away as he said his good-byes so he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Slowly he inched closer while trying to appear nonchalant.

"-okay, see you later." Naruto smiled at the masked ninja before turning and seeing him, "You didn't have to wait I know my way back."

"Yeah… I'm sure Kakashi would walk you back if you asked!" He glared at the boy in question, he merely raised an eyebrow, "I can walk myself." Naruto told him irritated.

Kakashi looked back and forth between the two before he shook his head, "Her too?" He sounded so exasperated then the ninja was obviously annoyed, "Get serious, this is why you're such a mediocre ninja."

"Take that back!" Obito yelled, Kakashi looked him dead in the eye and said, "Make me."

Obito attacked.

Naruto watched them fight and then shook her head, "Boys… though I can't really talk, maybe I should say kids instead?"

The two didn't hear or notice her as they continued to wail on each other so the blonde decided to leave them to and walk back by herself.

* * *

Eventually, they went their own ways with Obito looking a lot worse for wear than his teammate.

Touching his busted lip, he winced and wondered if he should go get healed up at the hospital but then he stubbornly shook the thought away because no way would he go to the hospital over wounds that Baka-shi inflicted on him.

Obito could handle the pain, he was more than tough enough.

Halfway back to his district he stopped as his eyes caught sight of something red.

"Blood?"

It was a ninja village but seeing a trail of blood on the ground left him feeling highly uneasy and had him looking around for other people.

The portion of the street he was on was oddly deserted.

That left him no choice if no one else was around he needed to follow the trail and see where it led to.

His bad feeling only increased as the blood did and soon, he was running, he made a quick right turn around a corner still hot on the trail when he suddenly froze at the sight before him.

Naruto heavily injured and the masked Uchiha hovering over her still bleeding form.

The man's head turned having sensed his arrival and once again Obito saw himself staring into the single Sharingan from behind the orange mask.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
